Hispania
right|300px The Kingdom of Hispania (ヒスパニア ?) is a country in southwest Europe in the Strike Witches Universe. It is based on Spain. Her name in derived from the Roman name for the Iberian Peninsula, Hispania. There is little known of Hispania, whether they had a similar civil war to the Spanish Civil war is anyone's guess. A series of skirmishes involving early Strike Witches were fought here during July of 1936 against Neuroi. The battles were probably of the same situation with the Fuso Sea Incident. The first use of Striker Units in battle was here in 1936. Older backpacked Striker Units were used in the conflict, especially early Bf109s and I-16 models. New Striker Units were also used although this is unconfirmed. A lot of volunteers of Karlsland (the Condor Legion), Romagna and Orussia go to Hispania in a military campaign, and also the International Brigades but a lot of people participated individually. Some Witches (like Angela Salas Larrazabal, Rosalie de Hemricourt de Grunne, Huberta von Bonin, Aurora E. Juutilainen, Wera Mölders, Giuseppina Cenni and Adolfine Galland) participated. There is no canon source about the full situation of Hispania in the Second Neuroi War, but a unit of volunteers (the División Azul) fought in different places of Europe until 1944, so probably they resisted and even were able to send expeditionary forces. However, what details that are known is that while the Hispanian military was weakened during the battles of 1936; the military made use of the Pyrenees mountain range as a defense line to keep the Neuroi from invading the country; a surprisingly successful tactic. By the 1940's, and with the Frontlines now shifted to Gallia by that point in the war: Hispania is now one of the few safe countries in Europe and is noted as being a popular place to send wounded to for recuperation. As it's based in the Spanish kingdom, they should have a small but tough army heavily based on light infantry using close-combat tactics like the "cojones" (approaching to the land Neuroi in order to attack them with grenades and Molotov cocktails), and having small, light tanks as support. Their nation's air insignia is a small red disk on a larger yellow circle superimposed on a wider black circle outlined, while their flag is a modification of the Spanish flag. Hispanian Witches #Angela Salas Larrazabal (504th) #Iris Monfort. Trivia * When Gallia fell to the Neuroi, one of the apparently multiple Gallian governments in exile was established in Hispania. In turn, many Gallian citizens also likely fled to Hispania to escape the Neuroi invasion and attack of the Gallian homeland, which means a sizable number of Gallian refugees are likely found in Hispania, along with one of the Gallian government's in exile. * In the "Witches of Andorra" one-shot its shown Hispania is one of the few nations in Europa (together with Romagna and Britannia) which didn't fall against the Neuroi, but being at their reserve limits. Gallery Flag of Hispania.svg|Flag of Hispania Insignia of Hispania.svg|Insignia of Hispania Category:Nations